NEST Army Brats VS Galloway
by elita13
Summary: I hate Galloway and when he insulted our dads I had enough of him so several brats and I got together to prank him so he won't show up so often. Got ideas send them in and I will use them and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

NEST Army Brats VS. Galloway

Introduction and Pissing of the NEST kids

My name is Hannah Aceel Spades, now many of you are probably wondering about my middle name dad, Scott Stephen Spades wasn't being serious about it cause he told me he hoping for a son. When it comes to family it's just me and dad ever since the divorce and I said I would rather be with dad than mom. I like hanging around dad since A) he lets me live with him on base B) no annoyance to tell me what to do and C) dads work kicks ass, aside from jackass liaison Galloway. I'm not bitching about it I love it and besides some of my fellow army 'brats' call me Ace of Spades cause I am the one with ideas bad ones that tend to get us in trouble at school or on NEST base. As a group of teens being a group of kids we do what we can to avoid you know who and then we heard the jerk saying insulting things to our dads like "there isn't a threat of that matter. I will recommend shut down of operation and you soldier paid to shoot not scowl!" Galloway bitched. "What a jackass, he can't insult our dads, only we can insult our dads." said Krista "got news for you guys that jerkass has insulted our dads, other NEST personal and the Autobots for the last time. I say not get mad, but get even." I said with a grin on my face. I hated Galloway from day one; I mean guy called me a brat which dad never said I was and made other insults to us, now I was at boiling point with this guy. "I vote talking to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." suggested Kenny "naw I think we can handle this, besides this is a human matter." I objected. "What are you little squishes up to? I can hear you." said a voice, turned out to be Sunstreaker. "Uh we were um planning a school project yeah." Mat stuttered coming up with an excuse. "I heard you fleshings' plotting something and I know it is for Galloway." He said. "You got us but we can handle him.' Krista said hoping he would leave us alone and he just walked off and headed to the hanger the Autobots used. "Ready when you guys are." I said and we all had the same evil grins on our faces.


	2. How to mess up a nice suit 101

How to Mess Up a Nice Suit 101

Many thanks Galem for the idea and might find more

"Guys I have an idea but we're going to have to ask Ratchet for the liquid part of it." I said "What is it?" asked Krista "we dump oil on Galloway by planting oil on the fan blades in his office but we need to adjust it so it would come one when that jerk turns on the lights." I said. "To make it more interesting how about placing purple painted Styrofoam peanuts in the fridge and that would give Ironhide a field day." Mat suggested "hey that sounds like a great idea let's do it before the jackass comes back about more Decepticon demolition but we better put hidden cameras in his office so we can watch it later." Kenny added "we can black mail him by threatening to post this if he berates NEST and the Bots." I thought out loud." I added for the sake of a laugh. Soon Mat and Kenny we getting the peanuts while Krista and I went to Ratchet's lair but we knew he liked 'sparklings' and 'younglings' like ourselves and soon we got there. "Hey Ratchet can we borrow a large bucket of oil?" I asked him "of course little ones take what you need and wait an astro-second. What are you two younglings up too?" he asked "can I say it's for Galloway?" I asked "are you going to prank him?" he pried "if we say 'yes' are you going to tell big boss bot?" I asked. "Alright but bring back what you didn't end up using." He said giving us access to the oil. "Thanks Ratchet and we promise you the video footage." I called back. When we got to the office of the man we hate so much the guys were done with their part Krista and I got to work by putting the oil on the fan blades so it would cover the jerkass all black and thanks to the wind the peanuts would stick to him. We planted the cameras and then had the remote ready so we can record what was going to happen in a chain of hell we were about to release the four of us walked out of the office and into our room to watch the action unfold. When he heard his door open we made sure it was you know who enter the office, sure enough it was, then we heard him bellow and scream through the camera's as the oil ruined his suit and when the fridge door blew open covering him. The sound of his stomping feet to Lennox's office was almost hard to laugh about, the NEST soldiers were laughing and we had to see in person what he really looked at. "Nice look Galloway, it looks good on you." I said laughing "Damn you army brats! You did this!" he screamed at us "oh yeah jerk, prove it." I shouted back while the two sets of twins were laughing. 'Army brats' one, Galloway zero and soon he left the base over his suit, while we walked off but not before coming across Sideswipe "it was you four wasn't it." He asked "yeah and we got video footage too." I said holding up the tapes "can we have a copy?" he asked "sure." I replied and when we burned copies for the NEST soldiers and the Bots for the sake of pointing and laughing at him. Dad thought what we did was brilliant but Optimus didn't say anything except give us a stern look from the way he was looking at us with his optics.

Need ideas my followers and reviewers


	3. Turning a new skin and hair colors

Turning a New Skin and Hair Colors

Thank you Golden Eagle 603 and MidnightDarkSkiesbluemoon for the ideas for this chapter

After our little prank on Galloway Lennox and Prime were not too pleased with little oil and purple peanut prank on the bastard but the twins talked them out of punishing us because we were laughing the whole time. Dad thought the prank we pulled on his last visit was hysterical and we got out of trouble thanks to the tapes, of course we were watching Big Fat Lair when an idea came into my adolescent mind "hey guys why not turn his hair and skin all blue." I said "sounds like a kick ass idea and besides some of the NEST guys and gals are fans of the 'Blue Men Group'." Laughed Mat "yes but you better let the boys handle the water balloons filled with the blue skin dye and we'll let you girls handle switching his shampoo with blue hair dye." laughed Kenny. We went over to the mainland for the items and claimed it was for a party on the beach party and we just like to color, now with the items on hand we got back to the base and trying to act normal. "Are you kids up to something again?" asked someone turned out to be Epps "maybe or maybe not." Replied Krista but he saw through the grins we had "alright I won't tell Lennox but I have to admit the footage was hysterical, besides you kids know how to give us a laugh." He said knowing what we were up too in our revenge against the jackass we all hate so much. "What are you guys gonna do now?" he asked "if we tell you we would have to kill you." Mat replied and he knew we were not joking around. When we nabbed the shampoo he uses we dumped it out and put the blue hair dye in its place and then Mat and Kenny filled the balloons with the blue skin paint so now operation 'blue man' was a go and since the paint dries on contact even in wet conditions and lasts for nearly a week. When we waited for him to be alone in the showers we saw him using the tainted hair wash and the guys knew they were on and wore black to cover their identities so when we heard him screaming in a fit of rage we spotted the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watching the scene. Galloway angry about getting ambushed "wow these human younglings are rather resourceful." laughed Sideswipe. We knew had to avoid Optimus, wasn't much of an issue considering we're tiny compared to him and learned how to avoid a stern yet gentle giant since last time he was rather annoyed by the purple liaison but dad said we were only defending our father's dignities against some jerk we all hate and get insulted by on a basis when he shows his ugly annoying face again. We were hidden under the stairs of the catwalk but there was no hiding from the great Optimus Prime himself. "Younglings?" we heard his gentle baritone voice calling knowing Galloway came out of the shower put on his cloths and screamed over his new hair and skin color. "Younglings?" Optimus called us again knowing he figured out who was behind the blue liaison prank "kids we just want to talk." Lennox said knowing we were hanging out under the walk videotaping Galloway and trying to get the best footage. We had to give it up since we knew Prime can wait a long time soon we came out of the hiding place to get awesome footage of the blue man our dads were with Lennox and the ginormous Autobot leader "hey Lennox no one told me the jerk who used to belittle us was a fan of the Blue Men." My dad said though his laughter. "Kids did you do this?" Lennox asked crossing his arms "if we say yes?" asked Mat. Optimus got down one on knee to look us in the eyes since he didn't want us hurting our necks to face him "We know you younglings are behind this but since no one is getting hurt I will have to let this, as you humans say it slide." Optimus said on one knee since he was huge and had to watch where he stepped. "We got footage too dad." I said showing him the tapes. "This can end at any time too, all that jerk has to do is not come here to bash you and NEST." I said to tell Optimus when we were going to stop this, so far NEST army' brats' two, Galloway zero. We even gave the Autobots a copy of the 'blue man' prank and I never knew Ironhide could laugh so hard over a little prank but I guess it was because we knew better than to prank him.


	4. Super Glue

Super glue and Demonic Possessed Cars

A big thank you to Autobotgirl2234, Bladewolf and Redstripe for those kickass ideas

I guess those two pranks we pulled on Galloway haven't sunk in since that jackass is still berating NEST, our dads and the Autobots, sheesh and after all they have done to save his sorry fat cat ass and planet on more than one occasion. On the lighter side we got complimented by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with those two pranks we pulled on the jerk wad because everyone hates him so I think we need some super glue, some glitter and ask one of the twins if they are willing to pose as his car parked on the mainland. "We're going back to the mainland dad, if we don't come back avenge our deaths!" I called while he was in the break room with Lennox, Epps and a few other NEST men and women "alright!" he called back, I always say avenge deaths as a playful way of saying we were going out. When we got to the craft store we got some super glue, glitter, some more peanuts, spray paint and other items of interest in case you know who shows up here. Since we spotted his car and knew he was still inside the building and it was dark outside so we put on gloves and got to work by putting peanuts in his car in his open sun roof and began painting up the car and his tires in red and purple paint so we knew we had to hid the evidence and we were soon done and now to wait and see this assholes reaction when he decides to visit us. When we got back to the mainland we showed the terror twins Sides and Sunny the photos of our work and those two just laughed and helped us hid the evidence and said they were going to take credit for it. The next morning he showed up to ask about his car but we were in the clear since the terror twins took credit for the peanut filled and red and purple spray painted car and they were laughing about it. Then when the jack ass was taking a shower we decided to go and paint his suit with superglue and put glitter all over it so now we plant the cameras to watch the fun since he only brought one, guess the first prank didn't wake him up. We knew we had to cut him down to size and this should teach him not to mess 'army' brats, especially since they watched and learned from the twins Sides and Sunny. Jazz in the meantime was laughing up a storm when you know who came out to talk to my dad, "prove it". Hissed dad in a hostile tone and the others did the same thing, I walked up to Jazz "hey Jazz I have a huge favor to ask." I said walking up to him "Wat 'ind o 'avor?" he asked "can you pose as Galloway's car and act like you're under possession?" I asked "ure 'hing kiddo." He said with a laugh and promised video footage. When he left I knew we had to let the fun begin and when he came back he got even better footage than I could have gotten, "Thanks big guy." I said " aww my plesure kiddo." He responded so we got in trouble with Lennox over the whole thing but got out of trouble by giving him a copy of Galloway's terror of the Autobots, mostly Optimus who was in the room. "Younglings." He sighed knowing we couldn't stop laughing when Lennox tried to talk to us, but we gave him and General Morshower copies of what we were doing to Galloway to teach him not to mess with NEST army 'brats'. Now it's 'brats' five, jackass zero.


	5. Needs More Pepper

Needs More Pepper and Nocturnal Mischief

Ok so the mischievous pranks haven't got the jerkass to realize we hate him and to never come by the island to insult NEST, and the Autobots I mean c'mon those guys are humanities only protection against the Decepticons. Me and the rest of the guys were thinking of other ideas when Lennox came over to where we were hanging out on the beach and said "alright kids no funny business when you know who is over. If I hear you four spiked his coffee with habanero peppers or...""hey we never did that one good idea thanks Lennox." Kenny said with an evil grin on his face and we took off to the ship going back to the mainland. "No kids don't even!" he called but I heard dad's voice "Too late Lennox." Dad said and we heard him trying hard not to laugh. When we got to the mainland we heard Galloway was going to spend the night at the base, so we went to the market to get the peppers and other items of interest so we can make his dreams nightmares as payback for insulting our dads and to give the soldiers a laugh. As soon as we got back we avoided Lennox cause he didn't need to know what we were up to but we ran into Sideswipe "hey kids what's in the bags?" he asked knowing what we were up to, "just some red hot peppers, some fire crackers, tapes for a tape recorder, and last but least a permanent marker to give the human you big guys hate so much a makeover he deserves." I answered "alright but if you're going to video tape it, please get us a copy too." He said grinning "noted and thanks for last time.' Krista said. When we his the items away we walked over to the hanger to see the meeting as usual bitching again until he locked eyes with me, I just put two figures up, put then close to my eyes and pointed the two figures at him to say 'I'm watching you'. Now we just have to wait for midnight when every bot and human is passed out.

**Midnight**

Now that the darkness has come we got to work and for starters we crushed the peppers, got into his room and put the powder in his coffee maker since we know Galloway tends to put filters and the mix in so it can be made. Next we put the recorder next to his ear, and began marking all over him with a black eye, a Decepticon symbol I traced a long time ago, maybe give Ironhide something to play with since we know he hates Galloway too and said he is a king sized pain in the aft or ass. When we got everything set we saved the fire crackers for the morning since we also moved his clock five hours ahead. We got back to our quarters, so now we wait.

At five AM we awoke to Galloway screaming and we just silently howled with laughter and when he went to lie down on the couch we planted a bucket behind the sofa since he didn't know we were the first to respond. Mat went into Galloway's room to get the camera and that's when we set the fireworks in the metal bucket and the tape recording Ironhide's cannon fire from his firing range. Who knew he could scream that loudly, "wait till I get my hands on you brats!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, I soon learned that our dads, NEST and the twins heard and saw everything and were laughing. "You kids did this!" Galloway said pointing a figure at us "yeah and it can end at any time all you have to do is never insult our dads, NEST and the Autobots again when you decide to show you annoying face around, shouldn't be an issue since they are right here." I said. Galloway walked off but not before having to run from Ironhide, the twins told him Krista drew to symbol on him to make him submit and of course we had to face Lennox and Optimus about the pranks. "Kids I know why you are doing this, but this was not really a wakeup call I had in mind." Lennox said while we were trying to keep our laughter from coming out "younglings do some of my Autobots have copies of these little pranks you have been pulling?" Prime asked when we looked down on us. "Yes". Mat said grinning. Prime just sighed knowing this was not going to stop until A) Galloway quiets his insults or B) he gives up so NEST can have a better liaison.

Got ideas let's hear them and Thank you Autobotgirl for the ideas


	6. Room of Horrors

Room of Horror's

A big thank you to Devil-O-Angel for the idea and I love you my followers and reviewers

Well that Jackass hasn't learned anything since it would seem the last five times we got him didn't sink in because he has no idea what we really think of him, 'an absolute jackass everybody hates'. While doing my homework I was reading a Stephen King novel titled _IT_ and came up with a brilliant idea "hey guys remember when we were watching The Silence of the Lambs?" I asked, "oh yeah when Galloway came in to harass us and when Hannibal Lector escaped and he screamed." said Aaron, our newest member since he loved our work against the son of a bitch. "I say we turn our room into a room of horrors and have one of us impersonate Hannibal the Cannibal." suggested Krista laughing "then we can use Hannah's mannequins' for the fun. She added. Getting the items was no issue since we had them in our room and we know the liaison we hate so much is coming to bugs us again so we just happen to have on us so we won't have to go back to the mainland. When we got the room of horrors done we played the soundtrack of The Silence of the Lambs and while we had cameras on the inside we had the 'now we wait look' on our faces. Soon the jackass decided to come on over and barge right on in without knocking and then he screamed all of a sudden like a baby "Galloway what the hell are you screaming about." Lennox said in an annoyed tone. "Those kids did redecorating in their room." He protested and when Lennox, Epps, and several others including our dads walked in the room, the Autobots showed up and no one was even aware we were watching the scene of the soldiers laughing about the matter of our 'little room of horrors'. We were enjoying the moment when a radio said "What are you kids up too?" turned out to be Bumblebee "Oh just showing NEST and the liaison we hate our room Bee." Kenny replied with a grin showing him the footage we were watching on a laptop. "Carry one." He said and walked off in the other direction. When Galloway was taken to a conference room to calm down while we walked back to our room and took down the items and dad just happened to walk in to give us a look meaning 'I know'. "We have footage dad." I said holding up the disk. "He wants to talk to you guys." He responded and we walked up to the room the freaked out jerkass in there. When we entered we just laughed and he yelled "when are you kids going to leave me alone!" he said and we knew we may have gotten him. "Until you stop showing up here to insult our dads, NEST and the Autobots! We already told you and you must have a very short attention span." I said laughing at him. "I am doing my job kid." He hissed back, "then I guess it won't end now will it." Mat sneered at him and we were dismissed. "Not gonna stop are you?" Sideswipe asked "If he gives up or the leader decides to change him cause we have his email address and regular address to show him how we are getting back at him and NEST does not take insults." Aaron said laughing. "Good for you fleshlings." Sunstreaker said laughing. Now it is NEST army 'brats' six, Galloway zero.


	7. Infested Development

Infested Development

Well since the jerkass won't quit belittling the NEST and Autobot teams I decided we needed some insects to give the jerk a scare he isn't going to forget for showing up here to harass the men, women, mechs and femmes for protecting us from the Decepticons. "Hey guys remember those cockroaches that tend to get into the base and other pests?" asked Krista or bug girl as our class calls her since she loves insects and arachnids. "Hey why don't we release some insects into his room when he's sound asleep and let the bugs we release into his room do the work by making him squirm and scream." Laughed Mat. "I say we get start gathering the bugs and wait till he falls asleep and when he wakes up he will get a buggy surprise." Kenny said laughing. We started going in the base and gathering the insects and of course several spiders to give Galloway the creepy crawlers a crawly nightmare, oh this is going to be good for the night. When we got our bug collection together we knew we were ready for the night and will set the cameras' on four angles and with night vision on for some fun and blackmail material. "And now we wait." I said as we were walking down the halls but not before running into Ironhide as he was returning from the firing range "what are you younglings doing with those organic pests." He asked with a gruff voice "oh were we going to use them to drive the jackass liaison buggy." Krista said trying not to laugh. "You younglings are never going to quit are you?" He asked "no not until he stops coming here to insult you, NEST and our dads cause you guys are saving humanities asses and he has no right to be here. Jerkass." Kenny said and we walked off to put our bug collection nearby so we can pick it up and infest the jackass' room. NEST was out so we took the time to put several cans of bug repellant to keep the pests from bugging the other guys who work for nest and so Optimus won't be bugged out by our little infesting prank. We laughed as we proceeded to repel the rooms, except the jackass we all hate so much.

**11 PM**

Now we know Galloway is sound asleep along with the other NEST base and we got to work to infest his room with the cockroaches, spiders and other pests that really bug people. Now we plant the cameras and we wait for him to scream.

**Next Morning**

We awoke to the sound of Galloway screaming and running out of his room and we then went in to get the cameras and decided to begin burning copies. Dad came in and asked "Guys do you know why those bugs are in his room?" he asked "To bug the guy we hate." Aaron said trying not to laugh. We walked in the hanger and told Galloway "the bus are bugging you because of how much you bug us, NEST and the Autobots." I said deciding to use a pun and we flashed the tapes we recorded when we planted the bugs to him screaming out of bed. This time Galloway didn't say a word he just walked off, maybe now he would admit defeat and then Lennox said to us "the president has copies of you guys messing with him doesn't he?" he asked "Yes he does". Krista said. Poor little Galloway, having been outdone by a group of kids who really hate him and getting bugged in the process of the little infestation in his room. The other parts of NEST base we not infected with bugs because of the repellent we sprayed in their rooms which we explained knowing we had to exterminate the bugs and clean up the mess but it was totally worth it know we hit the jerk where he stayed and drove him nuts. Now NEST army 'brats' seven, Galloway still zero, when will that jackass ever learn not to mess with army brats.

Any ideas, give them and will consider using them


	8. Attack of the crabs

Attack of the Crabs

A thank you to Galem

Nearly three days after the infestation that jackass still hasn't submitted because it is the only way to get us to stop messing with him. This time we decided to continue to mess with him by releasing crabs we collected from the beach and released them into his room and then waited outside to hear and record him screaming. "NOT AGAIN!" and he ran out of his room. When we walked into the central control center he was yelling at us "THOSE KIDS KEEP PULLING THESE PRANKS!" he screamed "Oh yeah, prove it, show us the proof." I challenged right back at him. He then stood there knowing he had nothing but his own ignorant logic, Ironhide just smirked knowing we were not going to back down from him since all he has ever done was harass us, NEST and the Autobots and we decided enough was enough.

After getting crabbed once again we decided to plot methods to make him submit for good so when he decided to spend the night there we watched and waited. "Now let's take his spar keys so he would make a fool of himself when he locks out." I snickered knowing our dads have enjoyed the hell we were raising on this asshole. "This is going to be the best thing we have ever done." Whispered Krista. "Hey how about we swipe some of his cloths and only pair of shoes and blame it all on his little aid Seth Ramsey." Mat suggested. When we meet his aid Seth we hated him right off the bat because of his personality I mean c'mon the guy is a complete jerkass just like Galloway. We then took the spar key and real key and clothing we swiped. The next step was to plant the items of interest into his room and made sure we left no trace of our plan, including fingerprints, no much of an issue since we wore leather gloves and the evidence was planted in Seth's room. Now we sleep and wait.

**8 Am**

We got up in all good time without hearing Galloway screaming like a baby on a military base "hey Ironhide I have a question." I said looking up to him "What is it youngling?" he asked in a gruff Demeter "Can we have a rule that says no sissies allowed?" I asked, Ironhide looked it up and laughed, "yes youngling we should." He said and walked off to his firing range. I turned a corner and saw Galloway trying to hide, "hey kid my clothes are missing." He whimpered but I just laughed and then texted the guys

Galloway said his clothes are missing.

Pass it on. Lol

The next thing I knew the base was in an uproar over the case of the cloths and then he said "my keys are missing." He added thinking I was going to help him. "Sucks to be you." I responded. I walked away from his room "hey you can't leave me like this!" he cried "I just did, don't worry my dad will send you some clothing available." I said.

This whole day was a laugh riot because only women's clothing was available for little Galloway and then he found his cloths and keys in his aid's room/ "I didn't take these I swear!" Seth pleaded knowing he was caught and to make matters worse in his teen years he had a record for larceny. "Seth Ramsey, you're fired." Galloway hissed. Well now that the bully is gone problem solved. Now we need to continue to get Galloway since he still hasn't gotten the message. Next round won't be very pleasant.


	9. What Reeks and Who's the Green Man?

What Reeks and Who's the Green Man?

A thank you to MidnightDarkSkiesbluemoon and Skyress98

"Well he isn't going to crack is he?" I asked Mat, Kenny, Aaron, and Krista, they all nodded in agreement. "I hate walking through swamps with skunk cabbages." We heard a random NEST soldier said in an annoyed tone "yeah and I hate the slime we slipped on the rocks, good thing Prime was willing to carry us in his huge hands." Another one added.

"I got it. We're going to the mainland dad if we don't come back avenge our deaths!" I called out to him "alright!" he called back. "What are we going for Hannah?" asked Krista "Stink bombs and ingredients for green slime. We are going to plant slime in his personal water pipes and make a stink of things in his room." I explained grinning. The guys just laughed knowing what the plan is put the slime mixture in his personal water container for his shower and rig his room up so random traps would set off a really foul smelling order. We got the ingredients and stink bombs that smell like a bunch of skunk spray, we all knew it would make the jackass less pleasant to be around.

When we got back we knew the jackass was coming to show his stupid little annoying face again so this gave us time to rig the room and shower. "OK Mat, Aaron, and Kenny you guys make the slime and put the batch in the water canister and we know its marked up by yours truly. Krista and I will rig his room with traps so the stink bombs will go off and boy is he going to smell" I said Soon we got to work, the guys mixed the slim in Galloway's personal water canister while Krista and I made sure the bombs would go off whenever he turned on his lights, opened his drawers and did anything else while inside. When we were done with our parts we crept out of his room and waited for him to show up again.

**The Next Morning**

Galloway made good time showing up and decided to relax in his office and before everyone knew it he screamed "NOT AGAIN!" and when he came out several NEST soldiers were gagging. "Hey man what reeks in here?" asked Skids. We were hanging around behind the post "what smells in here?" Lennox asked. "Hey guys remember in government class when I said most bearcats stink? I think this is a perfect example." I said pointing at Galloway. "My kid has a point Lennox." Dad said laughing and gagging at the same time. Galloway angrily stormed out of the room and if he thinks the shower is safe got news for this jerkass, wrong again.

We heard running water and the jerk screaming again, man are we showing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe what we're made of when dealing with pranking the jerk for belittling NEST and the Bots, mostly big boss bot a.k.a Optimus Prime. What we were waiting for was a green man in a grey suit now turning green emerging from the room. "Hey dad there's a green man running around the base and I'm not on my migraine medication." I called. Yes I get these headaches and marijuana helps so the government can't bust me.

When we got into the main hanger most of the Autobots were laughing up a storm and so were the entire NEST base knowing what had happened. "Wow the younglings got him again and I wouldn't force them to clean up the mess." Sideswipe said laughing dad seemed to agree with him. Galloway was forced to clean up our own mess. Best day ever.


	10. Bolts and Spam

Bolts and Spam

Thank you Redstripe for the prank

Well causing the jerks room to stink and turning him green didn't work. "I am beginning to wonder if we should ask a Decepticon to take care of him." Krista said "I would not recommend it." Said two voices who turned out to be Wheelie and Brains. "Say can you guys create spam?" asked Aaron "Why yes we can but it is going to cost you." Said the former Cons. "Well name your price." I said "Well you and Krista could let us handle your underpants and whatever you put on your chests and two hundred bolts please." Said Wheelie. Yes we knew those two would try to get our underwear and bras but we thought about giving them access for good, and getting the bolts wouldn't be a huge issue.

"Wheelie, Brains you got yourselves a deal. Now we better get you guys the bolts you want and we'll let you two do your thing." I said. When we got to the hardware store we got the cash to buy the bolts so we could pay the two former Cons to send in spam to Galloway's computers, desktop and laptop. When we got the two hundred bolts and explained to the clerk we were short and needed to restock soon, he just shrugged after we paid him and recycled the pay form on the way back to base.

When we got back we found Wheelie and Brains hanging around our room going through the clothing they so love and we put the green bag with the rest of their pay in front of them. "Here you go you two, they are the best brands we could find so here is our end of the deal." Krista said I was surprised she even got them some volumes of Victoria's Secret catalogs. "Hey thanks guys, now we will get to work and full fill our end of the deal." Brains said as he happily handled some of the bolts. "Our pleasure guys and you have access to our bras and underpants since I know how much women around here hate you guys from going through it. By the way guys if you want to look under someone's skirt you have to have a reason for going under the table OK." Krista added. "Thanks." Those two responded.

**The Next Day**

We got the results from our deal, Galloway was screaming about the spam he got on his two computers and the best thing about this he couldn't trace the origins of the problem. We found the two little Autobots going through our top drawers and I said "thanks guys, and by the way Kris and I are about to go into the Secret's website to browse some stuff wanna join?" I asked. "Oh hell yeah!" those two exclaimed with glee.  
So who cares if the jerk won't break, I don't know how we would ever have fun without him.


	11. Of Mentos and Coke

Of Mentos and Coke

After we had Wheelie and Brains spam Galloway the guy still wasn't giving in to our demands to quit belittling NEST and the Autobots who fight so hard to keep our planet safe because Optimus cares about us. He stood up to us we were going to get back at Galloway for his little comments, and since I'm alone for today I decided to go for the best prank in the book, coke and Mentos.

I got to work by getting the candies that cause soft drinks to explode. My first step was to punch holes into the Mentos with a hammer and a little nail, got some thread to loop through so I could put it in his cokes I know he has in his little fridge.

I knew the jerk was out so I just got the coke bottles opened and planted the looped up Mentos in the bottles and walked away. Now to wait and see what hell I was about to unleash on this jerk ass when he decides to have his disgusting little soft drinks without him suspecting a thing. It can be dull when pulling a prank alone, now I know how Sideswipe felt when Sunstreaker wasn't around for a while but then again those two love our pranks and gave the five of us awesome reviews on them. Now I know that jackass won't know what caused his little bottles to explode and it is awesome to now be above suspicion.

As soon as I heard Galloway walk in he looked at me knowing I was the only NEST army 'brat' around and the others had to go to their moms for some time, but not me. He thought I wouldn't try anything funny since the pranks were occurring in a small group so he more likely assumed he was safe, oh how dead wrong he was. I can't wait till he opens up his drinks only to find out they were all set to go off in an explosive brown liquid.

Then I heard him scream over and over when he had discovered all of his cokes were rigged with something that had caused them to explode. He ran out of his office soaked with something sweet and sticky. "Someone shock up my cokes!" he screamed but it was impossible for a bottle to explode if it had been in the fridge for over twenty-four hours and obviously there was no proof I did anything because all of those pranks we pulled on him to teach him not to belittle the Autobots and insult NEST were done by the five of us.

I couldn't believe he was exhausted knowing he was losing but yet he won't break. What else do we have to do call in Megs to get him? Naw it wouldn't be smart and as I said to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker it was a human matter we can handle.


	12. The Hangover

The Hangover

A Thank you to bladewolfzic

"Dad I'm glad you're here because since the guys are out do you have any ideas on how we can make that jerkass Galloway to finally break and I was wondering if you had anything in particular." I asked "Well I do have some medication I picked up while we were Africa you can use to put in his drink." Dad said when he gave me some tablets and he said, "it only causes minor headaches and no one is going to get hurt from this and I told Lennox you kids are teaching Galloway a lesson and no one is getting hurt, not even the man we all hate so much."

I thanked dad and I got to work by putting the medication, well just two pills as dad had instructed to do in his coffee since he was in another room to get sugar for it. I do drink coffee but I don't like having any sweetener in my coffee, so I put the meds in the hot drink and left as if nothing had happened. I just hope Red Alert and Prowl didn't see me since we now have two new Autobots on the team and they had to be a disciplinarian and a paranoid bots, not the best cocktail I had in mind but oh well.

I waited and just as I had hoped Galloway drank the spiked drink containing the sleeping and headache medication from Congo oh man I wish the guys were around but I'm sure we can still have fun, unless he submits or is canned from the job. Oh man this was going to be good since I planned to draw all over him and plant the markers in his jerkass' aids room. The aids name was Austin Hapner and oh how I hate him so framing tow aids in a row is going to be so much fun, and before I knew it Galloway went into his room and passed out in his bed.

As soon as he was sound asleep I crept inside and began to draw a bunch of marker tattoos all over his exposed skin in black and blue ink, seemed appropriate for the Autobot cause, mostly Ironhide since he beats up the Cons' till they're all black and blue. I knew I was going to get away with it since the aid was harassing the NEST and Autobot teams in Galloway's place so I will be the main reason he gets fired, heheheheheheheheheheheheheh.

**Three Hours Later**

Galloway woke up in a fit of rage and stormed over to Austin's room and told him he was fired and to make matters worse for Galloway everyone was pointing and laughing at him since the marker ink was hard to remove. How many times can I get away with it? I will find out and by then he will have his annoying ass out the door.


	13. Galloway Repellent

Galloway Repellent

A Thank you to Galem

I was pleased when the guys came back and since the weather outside was not very pleasant in other words it was almost hurricane like so we decided to have a horror movie marathon and we had movies such as the Hannibal Lector series, Stephen King and much more. Dad just rolled his eyes when we were watching Reanimator but then you know who had to come in the den where we were enjoying the movie while nibbling on dried fruit so Ratchet wouldn't give us a hard time.

When Galloway walked in the give us a hard time we were watching a Hitchcock film called Psycho he screamed when he saw Bates going in for the kill. Lennox came in and saw Galloway passed out while Aaron, Kenny, Krista, Mat and I were puzzled on why anyone would pass out over a fictional murder scene. Ratchet came in and saw what we were watching "chill Ratchet it's a science fiction movie, Norman Bates isn't real." I said before he could utter a word about what we were watching but he said "you got it all wrong young one I only wanted to see what you children were viewing and your fictional horrors are rather fascinating." I was surprised and soon most of the NEST base came in to join us and was pleased they had a method to keep Galloway away and it was science fiction horror.

Optimus and Ironhide came in a little while later and by then we were watching The Silence of the Lambs, Ironhide was rather interested in how the FBI agent was able to take down Buffalo Bill in the end but Prime looked uneasy. Galloway came around after my dad and another NEST agent came in after he passed out from the murder scene, only to faint again, "Prime should we restrict his access because he can't seem to take fictional murders." Ironhide said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I have to agree with that." Dad said and I knew Ironhide was right.

Well now we know what to do in the future and it was to tease Galloway about the fact he can't stand a horror movie, let alone a series of them.


	14. Scary maze pranks

Scary Maze Prank

Galloway is rather wary of me since he knows I also enjoy scary urban legends, horror novels and other items that I like to read and watch. I was doing some reading and when Galloway walked into the room and saw I was reading H.P. Lovecraft's _The Call of Cthulhu and Other Weird Stories _for school and when Galloway came in the harass me, when he saw what I was reading he freaked out. I got an interesting idea but I was going to need to talk to the guys about my idea, I knew _The Rats in the Walls_ from Lovecraft would be too complicated.

"Hey guys I think we should give Galloway some scary maze emails and we should include the face of the Cthulhu." I said trying not to laugh. "Are you younglings planning the prank Galloway again?" someone asked and we turned around and Sideswipe was eight behind us, "yeah we are and we are going to use Lovecraft's infamous monster, even though no one can pronounce the name." I said showing him the fighting image of a dragon sized, human like monster with an octopus head. "Wow that is frightening." Sideswipe agreed as his brother Sunstreaker came in. "Oh Primus that is scary." Sunstreaker said when he saw the image and I had to explain to the twins no one in the world could pronounce the creatures name, not even Lovecraft himself.

As soon as we made our maze email we had the maze made so no matter what he decides to go as he uses the maze it will still show the monster by my all-time favorite horror author, H.P. Lovecraft and the pranksters of the Autobots would enjoy this. Soon we sent the email to him and made sure to conceal the email address so he would never find out who sent him the email that gave him a freak out. Let the games of terror begin and when this is over I am going to thank the late H.P. Lovecraft for this brilliant idea for having a freakish monster on the scary maze prank email just for the jerk we all hate.

**Two Hour Later**

I knew Galloway got the email we made and sent to him knowing he was going to freak and he did. He was screaming and the next thing we knew he ran out of his room like a bat out of hell, this was a reaction I was hoping to get. I followed him while getting some footage because I was videotaping him playing the maze until the grotesque image of the monster appeared.

Galloway ran into the Autobot hanger before he realized he was in a group of hulking giants that really hated him as much as the rest of NEST. Lennox came in to see what the commotion was all about until Galloway was trying to give an incoherent exclamation and then Epps came in holding his laptop and the image of the Cthulhu and he screamed again in a rather lady-like screech.

When Galloway was escorted out of the hanger Optimus knelt down by me and asked, "Just what is this creature?" I had to write it down and said "no one knows how to pronounce it; even Lovecraft himself couldn't do it either." I said and even offered to email him a copy in an EBook format. So this went better than I thought it would and Optimus was into the Lovecraft series when I sent EBooks to him to help him relax after Cons and aggravating government jerks.


	15. How to Deal with a bugged room

How to Deal with a Bugged Room 102

Well it would seem Galloway got onto us, mostly me about the whole scary maze with the Cthulhu monster and now he wants our room bugged. We five later found out he couldn't bug our room because pranking him several times to get back at him was not a good enough reason so he did it himself behind Lennox's back. So far we were able to bore anyone to death with what we were reading and homework questions so maybe driving him nut with our pointless conversations was what made him think his little plot to catch us in the act was a big time failure. So maybe boring him with our conversations maybe the best prank ever, he doesn't know we know.

The method we used to plan our plans of attack on Galloway was to write messages down since he can hear pencils scratching and he assumes we are doing our homework, but no one ever told him to assume nothing. While I was reading a collection of urban legends and after a while I decided to go watch them on You Tube and even got the five of us to watch of the movies base on them, including the slender man. While we were watching them we heard panic and peered outside the door and had a laugh about Galloway turning all pale when he heard what we were watching and that gave me a great idea.

I texted the guys about telling freakish urban legends out loud so we can really freak him out and we decided to put the plan to teach that jerk to bug us in our own room and our message is fuck being under eighteen. We found and book marked every creepy urban legend we could find from the slit-mouthed woman, the body under the bed, boyfriends death and much more to make a readers skin crawl. As soon as Lennox told us lights out we made sure he and the Autobots wouldn't notice we had flashlights so we can read them out loud and Galloway would hear the recording the next night and we would even broadcast them to expose that jerk for spying on us.

**12 AM**

We got to work by rigging up the system so we could have Galloway broadcast our urban legend stories so it would really creep him out knowing that we know he hates stories that involve terror in the dead of night. I knew this was going to be good and maybe this time we could have the jerk canned for spying on us. I know unreasonable search and seizure was a violation to the amendments and Galloway was doing this illegally and this was sure to get him canned by our own leader. As we put the finishing touches on the PA system so Galloway would intentionally broadcast what we were reading the night before.

**8 AM**

We woke up the next morning to discover our urban legend readings were being played and when we got to the main room in a shirt that said 'BUSTED' in bold wording knowing we had the jerk where we wanted him. Lennox was angry at Galloway and reported this to the president but to our dismay Galloway was put on probation and could only show up with another liaison. Well at least we don't have to worry about him bothering us for a while so it is a victory for us again and let's hope he learned something from listening in on our talks.


	16. Snakes and Leeches

Snakes and Leeches

A personal thank you to Skyress98

Well now that the jerk is on probation even though we were plotting to get his annoying ass canned for the belittlement of NEST, our dads and the Autobots after all the blood, and energon they put into the protection against Megatron and his followers. "Guys since he's on probation why don't we put a fake python and fake leeches in his bed and we know where to get realistic ones so we can video tape him squirming and screaming." I said with trying not to laugh. "Hey that's a good one." Said Krista and the others began to snicker knowing we were going to get away with the torture we do on this stupid jerk.

"We're going to the mainland dad if we don't come back murder the Con who vaporized us!" I called and dad said "Alright have fun!" Ironhide just twitched knowing what we were up too ever since the urban legend reading broadcast. After that incident Optimus began to question about most of them but I had to reassure Ironhide the Slender man wasn't going to get Annabelle and it was only a story to get kids to behave or the tall man with long arms, no face and a suit and tie would get them.

When we got into the store we bought the realistic animals of terror and disgust knowing Galloway hated snakes and other repulsive creatures but not me, I love snakes. As soon as we paid in full for the items and some other items for ourselves and couldn't wait for the fun to begin. The plan was to plant the leeches in the bath tub when he decides to take a bath tonight and the snake in his bed so when he pulls off the sheets he will scream like the man did in the proof the Slender man may actually exist and hearing him scream was an amusement. Let's hope that jerk ass learned not to listen in because the next time we could call Bloody Mary herself in a mirror and ask for her help.

**Two Hours Later**

We got to work by putting the fake leeches in the bath tub and the snake in his bed and got out of the room before you know who would come into the room and get us for sure. As soon as we were done we went back to our quarters to watch TV, play a computer game and do some reading of works Galloway was too freaked out to read himself. Now to wait for him to scream and if we're lucky he might run out in his boxers since he would scream and we knew all of his fears by now. Because of Galloway's fears I suggested to Lennox to get him out of here because we NEST soldiers and army 'brats' don't let chickens in.

Soon we all got the moment we were all waiting for Galloway was screaming and running around the base in his boxers that had 'no screaming' on them, oh the irony. This was so funny even both sets of twins were laughing because Galloway thought the snake and leeches were attacking him. His probation officer came over to tell him he needed to go back to the US to get psychological therapy because he was running around the base like a complete lunatic and I agreed with the probation officer on that one.

No matter how hard Galloway tried to convince people he was sane no one believed him, so I guess it is so long Galloway, I texted him saying 'have fun in the lunatic house'.


	17. Slender Man Scare

Slender Man Scare

I would personally like to give a huge thank you to bladewolfzic

Galloway still had to undergo many evaluations reserved for crazy people in random nut houses and because of how well we were making him go nuts because of how he treated us, NEST and the Autobots after all the protection they gave us. The bad news was he was classified as sane and well we were just going to have to change, and while he was teasing us on how our little plot to send him to an insane house and assuming we were out of ammo.

I was reading about the Slender man and when Lennox and Optimus walked in and saw me reading about it and Lennox asked "you're not thinking about using the Slender man to scare the jerk are you?" Lennox asked with uneasiness knowing about what I was reading. Optimus was unsure until I saw his optics go white and it turned out he was looking up the Slender man and just walked off.

I think Lennox and Prime saw no reason to stop us from raising hell on Galloway until A) he gives up and never wants to return B) he is terminated for his rudeness toward his ungrateful attitude for protection against other giants that want to hurt us or C) he is found mentally incompetent to be around the huge beings that care about us like we are their children. I do appreciate everything NEST does for us and for some rich jerkass to belittle the ones who would die to keep us safe and I don't think it is wise to insult someone as big as Optimus because I told him everyone does have a breaking point.

Since I was alone again I decided to get a mannequin from my room and dad is aware I got through department and mall dumpsters to get these plastic and wooden mannequins so I thought now would be a good time to put some stilts and add a few tree like arms on the mannequin of my choice. I got to work on put on a black suit and tie on the slim mannequins frame.

As soon as I put on the finishing touches on my Slender man and that would get Galloway screaming and when he ran out of the room I would walk in a take the 'Slender Man' out of his room and maybe now he might be sent to the loony bin where he should be.

**Three Hours Later**

As soon as operation Slender Man was put into his room I watched and waited behind the hallway frame waiting for the jerk to come into his room and soon he arrived in his room and then he ran out screaming. When that happened I ran in got the mannequin out of the room and got off the suit, stilts and what I added to the mannequin I called 'Slender Man'. When to arms and suit were removed I went back to the scene of the Slender Man sighting and saw a group of NEST officials looking very annoyed with Galloway rambling about the Slender Man being in his room. I was not suspected in this because there was no kid around except me and now I was hoping for the lunatic officials to haul him away. "Galloway, I have called the White House and they want you back right now and think you need a leave of absence for a while." Lennox as he was escorted to his helicopter by two others. So I think this really got him and might send him into the insane house.


	18. Really Ruining Galloway's Day

Really Ruining Galloway's Day

Thank you to Autobotgirl2234 and Galem for a double prank on the man we really hate

Well I told the guys Galloway didn't end up in the loony bin much to everyone's disappointment but I still had a plan but we were going to have to do something very drastic but still amusing to NEST. "Guys I know what we should do, we are going to need a huge fishing net, fiber optic lights, glitter, glue, feathers and some grey hair dye." I said. "Hannah are you thinking what we're thinking?" asked Krista, and we knew we were going to replace his lighting, put glue on his cloths, put some glitter in a bucket along with some feathers and of course replacing his hair conditioner with grey hair dye.

Soon we got to work and since he was in a meeting and he was still nervous around me after the Slender Man scare and he knew better than to make insults toward my dad but not everyone else so yes he knows I hate him. We got the glue on his clothes and we then decided to wait for him to get out of the shower before putting the bucket on his door and had the lights on remote for the fiber optic lighting so we could make him think the Slender Man was coming for him. As soon as we were done with our work and decided to have the glitter and feathers along with a net he would walk into to warn him we were going to get him.

When we heard him going into his room we waiting for him to get into the shower and when we heard the water going we planted the bucket full of glitter, feathers and the net in front of the doors which lay in wait for the victim. We then decided to wait for Galloway to emerge from his bath and I just hope dad loves that jerks brand new look knowing he had it coming for what he did and even if getting locked up in an insane house. Now we have to wait to listen for the sound of the scream we all want to hear.

Three minutes later we heard a loud scream "NOT AGAIN!" Soon we followed him to see him in his new grey hair, glitter and feather covered suit as well as the net he was trying to get out of knowing we had him once again. By the time we got into the main hanger all Autobots and NEST soldiers except Optimus who looked like he was trying not to grin knowing Galloway looked like a man who should be in the lunatic house.

"Nice look Galloway." Laughed my dad and Galloway stormed out of the base knowing until he left we were never going to leave him alone or until he decides not to ever insult the Autobots, NEST and our dads ever again so we can continue to torture him for all we care. So I wonder what idea will come into our minds next.


	19. Things That go Bump in the Night

Things That go Bump in the Night

Thank You to Redstripe

Well the whole Galloway makeover didn't make him go away because that jackass is still coming here and Optimus and Lennox have given up talking the five of us out of it even while we were playing minecraft. While Aaron and Kenney were playing it Mat said "hey guys maybe we should record the respawn sound and we can continue to fool around with the lights and have the Slender Man do the rest, then everyone will think he's insane." "Hey that's a good idea and since he uses mannequins for his suits so he can get us in the act but he never changed the lights back and I still have the control." I said holding up the remote.

When we got the recording of the 'BWANG' sound and the recorded effects of bumps and thumps because this was what we wanted Galloway to scream when we were watching the cameras' in the room so we could turn the lights and sounds on. So now we had to wait until you know who to fall asleep and then we can let the night of terror begin, so we were ready once we planted the recordings under his bed and desks. In three minutes we got the sounds and the cameras' in play with the remotes ready as we got back into our rooms, so now we have to wait for him to enter his room so we can turn on the lights, sounds and watch the fun.

**10 PM**

Now that the jerk was sound asleep we began to turn on the cameras' with night vision, sounds and the fiber optic lights on and the proceeded to watch the fun go one knowing the mannequins were a lot like the Slender Man. Watching him scream for someone to come in and when we could hear someone coming we would turn the effects off knowing he was going to look like a lunatic. This was one of the best meanings of 'things that go bump in the night'. Galloway might try to pin this on us so to get us out of trouble but then again he didn't see the cameras' and everyone hates him so he is going to believe a jerk like him.

When he screamed eight times in the night I opened to the door and yelled "well somebody better shut him up, some of us might have a pop quiz the next day!" Soon a NEST personal told us "he is getting out of here, this guy is going crazy." That's what I am thinking because this jerk is going nuts by me, Krista, Aaron, Mat and Kenny because he has made rude comments to us, our dads, NEST and the titans that really want to help us from the evil titans.

**The Next Day**

Well Galloway got hauled off and was told the shadows were caused by the dummies in suits and the sounds were only his mind playing tricks on him. I guess our little plot to get him hauled to the loony bin was a bust, oh well at least he can still be our source of fun and I don't know how we would ever have fun without him. So at least he won't be banned from the base entirely because we have more plots in our minds and so far the NEST team of our species thinks our plots of revenge are funny so who are we to disappoint them and the terror twins and Jazz themselves.


	20. Time for some fun

Time for some fun

Thank you to MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon

Well our attempts to get Galloway canned and put in a loony bin because he was able to convince the psychologist he was perfectly sane no so much for the mad house. So we can always stick with a back-up plot, getting the jackass canned and barred from the base just like another jackass known as Simmons. Dad told me when he met Simmons he and the guys and gals hated him, just as much as Galloway so if I ever come face to face with him I would have to wonder, is he about to incarcerate me? Well now that we have clearance we don't have to wonder no more.

While I was watching an episode of Malcolm in the Middle it just so happened that the clip show of a therapist and I howled with laughter when Malcolm and Reese changed Hal's clock to make him freak out, man this would really confuse the jerk. When I showed what I recorded to the guys and Mat said "I say we do that and that will drive him crazy." "I say we move his clock and watches five hours early so that would drive him crazy." Agreed Krista.

**10 PM**

We crept into his room and changed the clocks in Galloway's room five hours later so he might show up at a meeting in his boxer shorts. Soon we got the three clocks both analog and digital in his rooms so now we have to wait until morning for the fun to begin once again. So we walked out of the room and when we got to our rooms so now we would have some sweet dreams on a job well done for a well-executed in our prank that would make Sideswipe and Sunstreaker make a run for their money.

**The Next Morning**

We awoke to the sounds of Galloway being upset about being too early and to make matters even more amusing he looked terrible in a bad suit and tie. He even spilled his coffee on himself when he tried to get out to the meeting knowing we were going to do this again, but the next time we were going to make him five hours late for the meeting, oh wait we would make that stupid jerk miss the meeting entirely.

**10 PM that night**

Well here we were again in you know who's room messing around with the clocks, I mean we were having a great time messing with the jerk knowing we were having the time of our lives messing with this asshole's time. Now that we were going to thank the dysfunctional family on Malcolm in the Middle for the best timely prank we have ever done to that jerk and the best thing is our room was ordered to be de-bugged. While we putting on the finishing touches on the clocks and knew watching the time fly from our fun was going to be amusing.

**10 AM**

Well we made Galloway miss his meeting much to Optimus' annoyance as well as Lennox, but Epps knew we were the perpetrators but didn't say anything to us. "Galloway, you need some leave I think the kids ghost stories are getting to you, now don't argue with me." His probation officer Mr. Moony said knowing how much we hated him along with NEST officers and Autobots. So we did manage to get rid of him for a little while longer so at least we don't have to see him for a little while, 'see ya latter Galloway, don't have you superiors' think you are going insane.' I thought.


	21. Think Geek operation

Dad and the other NEST team members including the Autobots are onto our little schemes so we decided to go troll the internet for so items and I came across a shopping web site called and man it had so many toys for smart asses, I man masses. I did email the website to the rest of the guys and they thoughts those toys would be the best way to annoy Galloway to the point of insanity, so maybe sending him to the lunatic house wasn't so much of a bust after all. So far we all like the cube war far items but we decided to go for the micro remote, micro sonic grenade and the annoy-a-tron so for the sake of an amusing game of 'drive the jackass insane was going to be a victory for the geeks.

I decided to pay for the items of pure fun for us but these were not going to be fun for Galloway so as soon as the toys come in we can go have some fun. Of course we got some more toys for our computers and other décor because we are a part of the smart population and our smarts have helped us wreak havoc on the liaison we all hate so much. If dad, Lennox and Optimus find out, well then we can tell them it is a personal war we are winning against the jackass, although I thought turning him blue and the purple peanut man incidents were so funny, considering he needed a new look anyway, on the lighter side.

**Two Weeks Later**

When the mail come in I went in and grabbed the package so now we can out our little weapons of massive insanity for a run. For starters we just messed with Ironhide without him knowing it was us, we decided to mess with both sets of twins in a test run. Well now that we know this whole idea is completely flawless so now we can take these to him and have some fun.

For starters we was ranting though a power point to the President who decided to come here but the lecture wasn't going well because I kept turning the TV off and his TV was going on and off too almost every fifteen minutes in his room. "What keeps doing that?" Galloway demanded as the TV was turning off thus canceling his rant about the Decepticons not being in existence. Even several NEST personal were wondering what or who was even causing the TV to go off. Soon Galloway gave up and I could tell the President wanted to leave.

Phase two was placing micro sonic grenade and the annoy-a-tron so with these combinations and the TV poltergeist prank device for his TV so these items should be caused that asshole to be up all night and bitching to others about the problems. So far so good we can hear him whining so I know the five of us will be wearing 'no whining' t-shirts for the next day so we can have all the fun on base.

All I can say is I heard Galloway going into the rec room because the items we got and which will be retrieved in the morning so this did go rather well.

**8 AM**

Galloway was now whining to Lennox when we came in after we got our devices out of the jerks room and when we walked in Ironhide had a good look at our t-shirts and laughed because they all said 'no whining' on them. To make matters worse for Galloway but better for us, because he now has a poor performance in his liaison career for the Autobots he has been suspended without pay for three weeks, well at least we are rid of him for a little while.


	22. Galloway wets the bed

Galloway wets the bed

A thank you to Galem

To our dismay and Galloway's satisfaction he got off his leave early so now he is back to insulting the Autobots, NEST and our dads again. "I don't hear any plans to punk me, so you brats seem like you are out of ammo." He said laughing 'wanna bet you doucebag' I thought. I then decided to troll around YouTube and found a group of guys sending a friend on an inflatable mattress and sent him in the water while he was sleeping.

I got an idea to send Galloway into the lagoon and had showed this video clip to the guys, "man that's funny" laughed Aaron, Krista, Kenny and Mat agreed knowing we had to wait till dawn to send him afloat so this was going to send Galloway on an infallible mattress. "This is going to be funny and this might make that stupid jerk wet his bed." Laughed Krista but we had to stand by so when we sent him in we needed to make sure he didn't drown.

We went back to the mainland for a pump and the inflatable mattress for a crack of dawn prank on you know who and we had a plan, we were going to fake a headache and with Ratchet out for a while it was both fool proof and idiot proof. When we returned we managed to get that thing inflated so operation 'wet bed' was a go, now we had to fall asleep faking a headache knowing we were able to fool dad and the NEST personal who needed to get rid of a Decepticon threat. That was why that bastard was here and we hated it for the obvious reasons so we were going make him go afloat for a while and maybe another lesson in revenge might help.

**6 AM**

When the time came we got the inflatable ready and then Kenny, Mat and Aaron proceeded to get our victim, I mean the man we all hate so much. As soon as the boys came carrying Galloway's sleeping and scrawny body they lowered him onto the inflatable and then Krista and I gave the inflatable a gentle push and soon Galloway was sailing away, but not too far away.

Soon we were watching a sight but we couldn't leave, not because we were recording this, but we needed to be around because if he sank and didn't wake up then one of us was going in after him. While I was watching a hand came down on my shoulder and it turned out to be dad with several NEST and Autobots because they saw us. "Did you guys do this?" asked Lennox when he pointed at Galloway. "Don't worry he won't be going up the river." I said hoping a pun would lighten the mood.

Then we heard a shout and we looked in Galloway's direction and we were just in time to watch him jump off his little boat and swim back to the shore, although it was funny to see him all wet and he even had some sea weed on his leg. "Hey Galloway, don't track water in the base." I called in order to tease him. He didn't even dare make insults to anyone, not even the Autobots on the base because if he did I was going to post it online.


	23. Going Batty

Going Batty

A big thank you to Galem

After the whole 'wetting the bed' prank I still couldn't believe he is still going strong, even we don't know how we are going to make sure Galloway never returns. While I was watching a documentary on bats for a huge essay I had to do for my biology class, so far the disk has given me so much information for my report. While I was taking notes on the vampire bats I heard someone gasp, I paused this and looked at the jerk we all hate and said "do you mind I am trying to do my homework for biology, and its due in a month." I glared at him until he backed away slowly knowing I was in no mood for his annoying looking face. As soon as he left the room I had a great idea and since I was alone and the project for my biology was assigned I got supplies from the mainland, but I decided to go back to the mainland for other supplies,

When I got back dad approached me "how is your project coming along Hannah?" he asked "I got plenty of notes on a documentary, the articles and books I found. All I have to do is make a poster and type the rough draft, so I am so far so good dad. By the way dad, I think Galloway went a little batty at my biology project." I replied, but dad laughed at my batty pun. Lennox noticed I had more bat items and he and Optimus assumed the other bat supplies were for my project, but they are partially right. I got to work by recording the sounds of bats and played it on multiple tape recorders for my little nocturnal prank since the guys are out again doing their projects. I even decided to have large plastic hanging bats to hang on Galloway's ceiling while he was asleep so I think these should drive him batty.

**11 PM**

When nightfall came I got to work by sneaking into Galloway's room and began hanging the numerous bats I got and I will get them down when he runs so I can use for my project but this is more amusing because thanks to Galloway I can answer just how scared people are of bats. I put the recorders in hidden spots where no one would even think of looking, and as soon as I get out of the room, turn on the recorders of bat sounds. When the night is over Galloway is going to go batty, and I know I will be found out and Lennox and Optimus might sink their teeth into my neck and suck my blood, totally worthwhile.

As soon as I put the finishing touches on my little project known as going batty I went out of the room and into mine, and then turned on the recorders of random bat sounds knowing I had to jerk and know his worst fears. This was going to be a fun prank and hearing him scream and watching him run out in a fright was funny as hell, because he ran out like a bat out of hell.

**8 AM**

Well I really got him, but had to get the bats out of the room, "now how was this part of your project?" Lennox asked as I got the last bat down, "to answer my question about the fear of bats and how batty a scared human would react. I got my answer and this would look great on my essay and got it on camera too." I replied trying not to laugh. Lennox just walked out of the room knowing I wouldn't stop this. So looks like I drove Galloway away once again and might answer my question about bat phobias.


	24. To Prank or not to Prank

To Prank or not to Prank

Thank you animestar411

Same old same old today, well aside from Galloway trying to cause so many issues with NEST and the Autobots because of his attitude toward the Decepticon threat which he doesn't think is serious. I really can't stand this jerk and the only item on my agenda keeping my mind off of them is spending time with my grey and black chinchillas. The black one is named Eris and the grey one is Athena since I love mythology and since these two are famous goddess I felt their names seemed suitable and I was handling my lovely little girls when dad asked me to come into the conference room.

While I was in there Lennox said Galloway has promised not to be a jerk and knows I have homework to keep me occupied but then I glanced at him in the room I share with me, my friends and pets but then I noticed he took a picture. When I passed him he was acting rather funny but as soon as I entered the room I learned that Galloway thought his camera flash killed Athena and Eris but no the flash stunned them. I decided to play a trick on him, by not doing anything or saying a word to him.

The whole 'leaving Galloway alone' tactic worked he was trying to avoid me even thought I was only in the room to ask dad something such as mainland supplies for my nearly completed biology project. Epps told me Galloway was acting very odd and I told him "he thinks his camera flash killed Eris and Athena but it only stunned them." I said to their ears only, Epps only smirked knowing I was getting him, by not getting him. So far this has caused Galloway to think I was going to get him, so the guys understood what I was doing to him and so far this was rather fun to watch him twitch.

I heard Galloway talking to my dad "she's going to get me soon I know it because my camera flash killed her two chinchillas." He said pleading to my dad to reveal my prank. Little did he know I already got him, but I decided to put a bucket full of purple paint on his door to get a perfect revenge and when I walked into the room he charged at me. What I didn't expect was Galloway to be on his knees and said "just get me already please!" he begged, "I already got you." I said. He looked at me dumbfounded and so did everyone else in the room, including the twins, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-one, Flare-up, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack and Optimus Prime himself. "I watched as your guilt was slowly eating you and it was a fun game too and awesome revenge." I said walking out of the room.

"Wow, she got him by not getting him." Lennox said as I listened in the hallway, but as soon as Galloway entered his office a bucket of purple paint fell on him turning him all purple. "That was good revenge too, oh and by the way you didn't kill Eris and Athena the camera flash stunned them. They're fine see." I said holding my little girls in my arms. "SPADES!" Galloway shouted while I was laughing all the way.

As Shakespeare said in Hamlet, "to be or not to be" but in my case "to prank or not to prank." What a laugh riot for today.


	25. Tin Foil and Post it notes

Tin Foil and post-it notes

Thank you to the Huff Post Comedy

Galloway swore it would never go near the room Krista, Mat, Aaron, Kenny and me as well as our pets because he didn't like to be near my chinchillas ever since the whole guilt trip I got him on. So far we were brainstorming on another way to get him and when the guys found out about Eris and Athena getting stunned by his camera flash. "Why don't we tin foil his office and then put post it notes on the foil." Suggested Krista, "yes and the post it notes should be colorful." Added Mat with a laugh.

When we got to the boat to the mainland we walked to a regular market to buy several boxes of tin foil and several packs of post it notes for the decorating his office. This might have to be the best prank we would ever pull and the best thing about it, the tin foil and post it notes in the office which we found while we were poking around the Huff Post Comedy page. When we got back we managed to sneak past Lennox and began to full fill the prank on his office knowing we were going to pull off the best pranks and I wonder if Galloway will like his new and improved office just for him. The prank involved putting the tin foil all over his office equipment and other parts of his room; the next step was to place the post it notes on the foil parts. This was going to be great and the reaction should be hilarious coming from the man we hate so much.

After two hours our work was done and soon we walked out of the office of the man we all hate so much in order to make sure he never mess with NEST, the Autobots and this includes the entire base. This should make him think twice before making the decisions of shutting down NEST after all the protection they gave us and some of us humans like being around beings ever larger than we are, Optimus fought to keep us safe. As soon as we got back to our room I pulled out Eris and Athena to play with them and let them out of their enclosure and I knew they liked being out so they could have a run. This is how some of us on NEST feel, especially the Autobots since at times they have to be in their alternative modes for long periods of time on their missions.

**Three Hours Later**

When we heard Galloway screaming "OK WHO DECORATED MY OFFICE WITH TIN FOIL AND POST IT NOTES!" then we had a laugh and when we walked out of our rooms. "I think it is a nice look to the office Galloway and besides we all know how much you like looking at the face of success." I said laughing. Unfortunately for him he didn't have any proof that we were the five adolescent NEST army 'brats' being the real culprits behind the shiny yet colorful office. This was our finest hour yet, but the best part was Galloway spent several hours cleaning up his little office, even if our handy work was destroyed in the progress but we all thought it was worth it knowing we had gotten away with it.

When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stopped us in the hallway and said "very nice you five younglings are turning out to be great pranksters. I think we are rubbing off on you." Sideswipe said because he and the twins were trying not to laugh. "Thanks guys, I told you two we could handle this." I said taking the complement but then again what else can we think off before we run out of ideas to make him submit.


	26. The Number one reason to lock the doors

The Number One Reason to Lock the Doors

A Thank you to Douglas for the inspiration from Break

Man Galloway was so mad about the whole tin foiled and post it note decorated office and because of all the time he had to take to clean out his office from the new decoration we all busted our asses for. I was with Mat once again but I was watching a YouTube on the Break channel with the Jason prank, "hey why don't we do it only let's have Jason and Freddy together since you and I both know he is terrified of scary movies and never locks his door. I say let's do it right here and now only we hid in the office in wait in the closet." Laughed Mat. "Yeah, let's get a Jason mask and some Freddy claws and paint. Let's have some fun." I replied.

So far Mat and I were coming into an agreement on who got to be Jason and Freddy, I got to be Jason and Mat got to be Freddy. Mat looked better as a Freddy and I did what I could to make myself less feminine as Jason, only I wore the mask and carried a realistic machete, so now it was time to go have some fun with a certain jerk. Before we went into our plan and this should give him a reason to lock up the door, we crept inside the office and room where we lay in wait and while we were waiting we discussed if this would do it and get the jerk to back off and leave NEST and the Autobots alone or else this won't stop; no mercy against assholes like him.

**One Hour Later**

When we heard him walk right on into his office he was ranting on how the Decepticons being a non-existent threat and NEST was being a waste of time and money, oh that was it that asshole is really going to get it. Mat dialed his cell phone since we read his number from the last time we were in this godforsaken office we all hate so much, when we heard his phone ringing which was so annoying and so we were going to have a laugh at his screams of terror.

The terror we had unleashed we slowly walked out of the closet and I was holding up the machete, while Mat was holding up his clawed hands. Soon we were advancing slowly toward him and when he heard us he turned around and screamed, he ran out and screamed like a little girl or when Starscream was running away or should I say flying away from Ironhide. Man this was amusing when he was running out of his office now on his knees begging Lennox to save him from Freddy Cougar and Jason, but to make matters even more interesting it was Friday the thirteenth.

We went back to our quarters to hide all evidence against us and to make it appear that Galloway is insane, Mat was finishing off his biology project and I was putting on the finishing touches to my bat project. When some NEST soldiers came in to check on us we had a solid alibi ready because of our homework we were doing. Lennox then ordered Galloway off the base for being a nuisance and asked the President to give him some more psychiatric leave, so looks like we made him look like a mad man once again. Well we got rid of him again, maybe now he will treat the NEST group and the Autobots with more respect, especially Optimus Prime.


	27. The Slit-Mouthed Woman

The Slit-Mouthed Woman

I'm running out of ideas I need some help from my awesome followers and reviewers

After the whole Jason and Freddy Cougar prank on Galloway which went even better than I thought it would the jerk hasn't hassled us at all when he decides to pick on NEST and the Autobots, but sometimes a trip to the video store just to rent some horror movies. It was my turn to find the movies and when I was in the foreign films section and found a pair of Japanese movies called Carved and Carved two and noticed this was the Slit-Mouthed Woman. I knew the guys would love this and it was going to be fun because Galloway has to go to Japan for a conference and I had a bad yet brilliant idea in mind but decided to save it for coming back.

When I got back and into the room we share "got them." I said showing them the horror movies and God they were pleased, "wow, these do look scary" "can you believe this urban legend caused a panic in some places in Japan." "Hey guys, I got an idea, since you know who is going to Japan why don't we pull a joke on him when he comes back one of us girls should pose as the slit-mouthed woman and mess with him." I said. The gang seemed to agree knowing this was a rather appropriate prank considering where Galloway was going to go.

When he was about to go to the conference with Lennox, my dad and seven others I walked up to him and said "watch out for the slit mouthed woman. I know how to get away from her without murder or mutilation to the face, when she asks you 'am I pretty or beautiful?' just say you look average and you'll be able to get away from the vengeful sprit." I said. "Hannah the Slit-Mouthed woman doesn't exist knock it off." Dad said rolling his eyes, "are you sure? That's not what my pen-pal Akane Yusake said last time I emailed her." I said. This caused Galloway to become uneasy and I only laughed and I would have to tell Akane that one since she told me the legend still lives on and hopes to never encounter the woman herself.

**Four Days Later**

When Galloway returned our prank was ready, all we needed was a large pair of scissors, some blood red paint to give off the slit mouth a long black haired wig, a beige trench coat and a surgical mask. Krista got to be the Slit-Mouthed woman because I had my fun being Jason from last time. As soon as Galloway entered the hanger the prank was a go, Krista walked up to him and asked in Japanese "am I pretty" to Galloway. Damn he screams like a little girl and when he said "you look normal". Krista acted confused and this gave Galloway a chance to run to Lennox and the guys to head back to our quarters to hide the evidence.

As soon as we set foot into the hanger Galloway was in the NEST team thought he was losing his mind and Lennox called up the office requesting Galloway be removed for being a nuisance. Dad looked at us and already knew we returned those movies to the store but still showed him the YouTube link to the Carved Movies.  
Another job well done and we may have given him nightmares about the Slit-Mouthed Woman for several weeks, oh well the nightmare part was fun.


	28. When Scream Calls

When Scream Calls

A thank you to Bee'sGirl1813

Galloway is really starting to get on everyone's nerves and circuits because all of that punishment we have been giving him for months still hasn't sunk in and the last thing I would want to do is ask the twins for some ideas. Of course it was another movie night for us and it was Krista's turn to get the movies and when she came back she came back with the Scream series, "hey guys since you know who is going to be here tonight and can't trace calls within the base why don't we give him a batch of scary crank calls." I said. The other four agreed it would be a great idea to do so.

The prank was going to be perfect because Galloway can't bug us anymore or even the entire base so this means he can't trace any calls because the jackass can't do a thing because he is still on probation. We wrote down a list of what we were going to say, several included recording from the movies we watched and other amusing antics because this was going to be good for the next afternoon and night. So far it was about recording our voices and using the computer to make our voices far more sinister to give Galloway something to be scared of and will more likely get that jerk to leave for a long time so we won't hear his stupid voice.

**The Next Day**

When we got his number while he was at a meeting and we could listen to him belittling NEST, mostly Optimus and we thought now would be a good time to give him a call. We used one of our sinister voices and we were planning to play the recoding to say 'shut up'. When we heard his phone ring and man his ringtone went off it was a very annoying tone, he was demanding to know who this was and then we hung up. The second time we decided to throw a wrench in his rant against why NEST should be shut down but we then called him again in a voice saying "we are going to get you, sleep with one eye open. It may be your last night alive." The recording said with an evil laugh.

These first two rounds were so amusing and when he emerged from the meeting he was white as a sheet and since he didn't have our cell numbers we made sure to have his caller ID show these crank calls unknown. Now this may be our best moment yet and maybe we could get rid of him and if we are really lucky he might have to step down and it would be see you in hell jackass.

**Tonight**

So far we did drive Galloway to a point where was so scared because over and over we kept calling him. "Do you like scary movies" from Scream, "no and whoever you are quit calling me!" He would scream into his phone. The second time was "have you checked you closet" from one of our own from the when a stranger calls movies, and more. Galloway was so scared he wanted to sleep near the Autobot hanger but Optimus himself said no to him.

This went on for most of the night until we knew he was too scared to sleep and when he had to return he seemed glad to leave and everything. I guess getting rid of him was a success and he didn't have any proof at all whatsoever that we were the ones giving him late night scares.


	29. Rude Wake Up Calls

Rude Wake-up calls

I need ideas I'm starting to run out please.

Even after the whole scary crank calls we gave the jerk he still won't beg us to stop not even beg Optimus himself to tell us to knock it off so I guess we are going to have to get him again and he still hasn't learned not to mess with army 'brats'. While I was on YouTube looking for more ideas since we were starting to run out and hit a pranksters block I found wake up pranks and I thought we better do the same things.

"Guys we need to get to the mainland and get some firecrackers and other explosives that won't hurt anyone." I said. The best parts about our revenge against Galloway was he would pay and nobody gets hurt in the end, well except his dignity and he never gave the Autobots dignity I mean yeah I know their huge size can cause damage but those big guys care and want to protect us. When we got to the main land we bought fireworks, two large buckets and some soot from a local Diego Garcia restaurant so we can give the jerk some rude wake up calls.

Galloway was soon back and before he could berate the Autobots and NEST again he decided to get him with some water and then cover him with some soot. I knew this was going to ruin his swimming trunks because he decided to go tan himself, and we had to wait a long time knowing he had to be asleep before we can pull this off. As soon as Galloway was passed out on his towel Mat and Kenny filled up one bucket with water while the three of us in our group filled the other with soot. Mat and Aaron had the honors of dumping the water first and then the soot on him.

Galloway awoke to the water and then the soot turning him all black, damn did he look ridicules due to his skin going from a tan to a shade of black, "HEY!" He shouted knowing the domino effect was still going on because the whole base pointed and laughed at him, except Optimus and Lennox. Those two commanders were only grinning and muttered "serves him right." Poor Galloway thanks to us got his tanning session on the beach cut short and had to take a shower although he did take extra steps for a while to make sure we didn't rig it as we did a few times.

**The Next Morning**

Well Galloway was late and Lennox had sent me in to go wake him but I knew I needed some extra fire power, I needed to bring my video camera to make Ironhide happy. When I lit the fuses I threw them in just three feet away from the unsuspecting victim and watched and recorded the show as he was jumping around screaming like a baby.

The reaction was even better than I thought it was going to be from the jerkass we all hate so much. Dad went around the corner to see what was going on and saw me pointing at the jumpy Galloway as he struggled to get out of the room and threw another door. We both along with everyone else at the base enjoyed a laugh, even Optimus and Lennox were trying not to point and laugh at Galloway, so got him real good.


	30. A Method to Annoyance

A Method to Annoyance

A thank you to Galem, my best review and fan for the idea

Galloway hasn't bothered to go on the beach to tan himself ever since the rude tanning we gave him and the rude explosive wake-up call but since we already gave him rude wake up calls we decided it was time to visit Wheelie and Brains again. We all know how annoying that Nya Nya cat and jar of dirt song are but if we were going to play it over and over on the jerks computer, alarm and IPod all at the same time then we were going to need some help.

"Wheelie, Brains we need you help again guys." I said to them, "we need you guys to hack into Galloway's IPod, computer and alarm system and play the nya nya cat and jar of dirt sons at the same time over and over." Krista said. "Hmm we can do that but it will cost you." Brains said after talking to Wheelie. "OK you two name you price." Mat said, "you five have to let us sleep in your room and with the females for eight weeks." Wheelie said, "you two got yourselves a deal." I said and we let them do their work.

**Two Hours later**

As soon as we heard those songs going off on his computer Galloway was shouting at the computer and soon his IPod began doing the same thing so these were the signs that the two former Decepticons have done their job. To make matters even better and in our favor Galloway had no proof that we were the one's behind all of this and this was so much fun knowing we were going to get away with this for the sake of a joke.

This was even better than we thought, Krista and I were soon getting our beds ready for our two little friends and I didn't think Wheelie nor Brains were perverted because they did us a favor and a deal was a deal. When those two came in I told dad that we invited them in and we love those two because they just need females who understand and don't judge them for who they are.

**The Next Morning**

When we heard the most annoying songs on Earth go off it was starting to drive the NEST base, including the Autobots nuts to a point where Lennox began to request Galloway leave for a while and this was what everyone wanted. So this little method to annoyance went well and even better than we all hoped it would, thanks to Wheelie and Brains.

Galloway had the rigged devices go with him and soon there would be a mystery on how this happened but no one had any proof whatsoever that we were the adolescent pranksters who had a little extra help. Even though Krista and I had to let Wheelie and Brains sleep with us, well I got Wheelie and Krista got Brains we still thought this was worth it and we would switch every night so this was a better deal. Besides the little Autobots like women and were glad they found a pair who understand them and have no issues with them.

So this plan went even better than we thought it would.


	31. A Bad Laundry Day

A Bad Laundry Day

A Thank you to animestar411 and Galem

After the whole annoying songs on his computer, IPod and alarm system Galloway began to keep his virus systems so the same method would happen again but what he didn't know is we five never use the same method again. When I noticed he was doing his laundry because he only had white shirts, and this gave me and idea and since it was just me again I decided to give him a new wardrobe by dying his clothes in the washing machine.

When I waited for him to leave the laundry room and when I was sure he was gone, so I walked in and put some tie dye coloring into the washing machine he was using. The colors were pink, green and black and it was going beautifully because I can see the shirts turn to the colors other than a boring shade of white, this was going to be good. As soon as my work was done I calmly and silently left the laundry room so now to wait for the fun to unfold and cause brouhaha among the NEST base with Galloway's brand new wardrobe of female color texture clothing. I think this may be one of my best moments and the humiliation he will feel was how he lacked empathy when Optimus was badly injured by a Decepticon so instead of Ironhide having the privilege of squishing the jerk ass why not give him a laugh.

**One Hour Later**

Just as I had hoped Galloway was screaming about his new set of clothes and he was ranting on how bad the laundry was but I heard Lennox growling at him "we have the best of what the military has so if you hate your now clean clothes and they are wearable so cram it." I could only look and try my hardest not to laugh at him because he looked so stupid and worse than Skids and Mudflap in the morning but nothing is worse than those two in the morning.

This was so funny I mean he looked ridicules in pink and nylon green because there were no more men's shirts for him, so there were only women's shirts were available. Galloway was such a jerk because of how often he humiliated NEST and even his little puppets left him because of the footage some of us got of us getting back at him. So poor little ignorant Galloway lost all his followers and even our leaders won't listen to him.

With the asshole walking around the base he couldn't go anywhere without NEST personal and the Autobots pointing and laughing at him and he didn't he try to press me on why his shirts were black, pink and nylon green so this was the best day ever. I even got some photo graphs of him in his new outfits and even Ironhide said "this little pain in the aft isn't bitching so this has been an improvement in his attitude Prime." He said trying not to laugh. Even the twins were laughing up a storm so this was the best laugh riot I could ever pull and thanks to the humiliation he had to leave so let's hope he learned because he found out some footage got leaked about his new outfits.


	32. Skyrim Game Scares

Skyrim Game Scares

When school was out I was glad too so I can have some time to play some Skyrim and since Galloway hasn't bothered any of us because I think he knows I was behind the whole female clothing color. I did show my dad my report card and it was all A's and B's in the subjects so as a reward I could get the add on's I really wanted to have on my Steam account, so he gave me his credit card and got the two on, and gave it back to him.

I only have a laptop version and was beginning to play when Bee came in and I let him watch. He seemed rather interested and told him this game is so popular it wasn't even funny, and I know Bee loves human culture as much as Jazz. Although I know Ironhide wouldn't like it because of the lack of guns but it is what some of us enjoy so I tend to keep it to that level.

Several minutes later Galloway came in and I was in a Falmer hive, to be honest I hate those Mer because they remind me too much of the creatures from The Descent movies which I vowed to never watch again. Galloway went the other way and that was how I got the idea for the next prank but I was going to need some help.

I told the guys through text after dad asked me to give Skyrim a break so I did and the good thing was I had dummies the size of a child so we got to work by making as Falmer like as possible, so midnight would be the best time to pull this off. We began to dress the mannequin into the armor Krista worked on and knew this would be good, so we will make him scream. The plan was to have the sounds come from our room and have the mannequin and make it appear Galloway is nuts.

**11 PM**

The sounds were playing and I heard voices and then "see there is something about to harm the kids!" Galloway shouted and turned on the light, "hey what the fuck, my eyes, shut that god damn light off!" We all shouted together and when he pointed at the dummy.

"Galloway it was a decoration we were planning to mail to the gamepro magazine for a contest, get out." I hissed at him and I knew this would be a long night but it was worth it. Galloway was told he would be removed from the grounds in the morning.

**7 AM**

Well Galloway got removed for causing the late night brouhaha from the Falmer mannequin which we mailed in first thing for a contest which we decided to enter and deadline was in two months but the earlier the better. All is well ends well.


	33. Night of the Jurassic Epoch

Night of the Jurassic Epoch

A big thank you to Galem I don't know what I would do without you

Ever since the whole Falmer elf scare which was a prank turned contest entry which we ended up getting the grand prize of Gamepro membership, thanks from the testers and several thousand dollars divided among each other. The bad news for Galloway was he had his probation period extended for being an idiot and for entering our room without authorization so thanks to the alibi we walked off free with no issues.

Poor Galloway having to maintain a healthy distance from us and his little excuses involving the four of us involved only fell on deaf ears so I guess all the times pranking him really paid off. As for the five of us it was Aaron's turn to get the movies for our next Friday night movies so I wonder what he's going to pick out because it is always a surprise for us all. When Aaron got back from the mainland store he got the Jurassic Park series, some Twilight Zones and Godzilla 1998 for our night, after a little debate we decided to watch Jurassic Parks' one, two and three.

When we were watching number one on the Tyrannosaurs Rex began to get out of the enclosure we heard someone gasping and when we turned around it was Galloway, what we didn't expect him to do next he screamed. The next thing the five of us knew were several NEST officials came in and learned what had happened, "Galloway leave the kids alone right now" Lennox ordered "if I find out you were bothering them then you will be ordered off the base, island and I will request you get demoted or fired for harassment" he added.

As soon as he was escorted out "guys get the recorders ready are going to mess with him again tonight but this time it will keep him awake" I said "nice, besides he is scared of everything ever since Lennox kicked his fat cat ass out of the plane, that was brilliant" Krista said. We got the sounds of the predators in the movie to make him think something big and hungry was going to get him so he was going to have a restless night.

While he was talking to his probation officer we planted the sounds in his room and it was a good thing we have them set on timers so they would go off at night and we would get them out when he left the base. So we left his room without incident so we knew he was going to look crazy and give NEST and the Autobots a good laugh.

**11 PM**

We did hear the handy work when we heard the ancient predators going off so this was going to be good. All throughout the night we could hear Galloway waking up everyone in the base and soon as we hoped for Galloway to get removed once again for being a nuisance again so he was going to get removed from base. The timers set so we were able to control the recorders at a long distance so no one would even believe a word Galloway said.

**7 Am**

Galloway was escorted out the next morning and he was asked to take five months off of his job for keeping everybody awake and as soon as he was out the door and off the island we got the recorders back and the tapes were deleted so no evidence was left. Well problem solved.


	34. Lost Tapes Scare Marathon

Lost Tapes Scare Marathon

After the whole Jurassic Park scare Galloway has maintained good behavior for his probation officer but to make matters worse he got off probation early and now he can feel free to harass us all he wants but we'll find another way to nab him in the act. We decided to watch some Lost Tapes on the sci-fi channel to take our minds off of the jerk being released from prison and we were finding the scariest episodes aired so this was rather interesting to watch. Then I later on found out he bugged our rooms again so I guess were just going to have to fix him over the matter again, I know the five of us will think of something we always do.

When we got to the vampire episode we all heard a familiar gasp and faint we turned around and saw Galloway about to pass out "hey if you can't take the heat then get out and quit bothering us" I hissed at him and gave him a killer death glare a trick I learned from Ironhide slowly he backed away realizing we were in no mode to see his face. Then Mat had an idea "why don't we record the sounds of these monsters and maybe that will expose him and if we're lucky he won't be put on probation but canned for unreasonable search and seizure" "hey that is a good one" Krista agreed. So we got to work by recording the sounds so we could control them within our quarters without the jack ass knowing it and maybe he would get canned at this rate.

So far we recorded the sounds of the lizard man, wendigo, reptilian and much more of our creature features knowing Galloway hated horror movies, terrified so he was not NEST material. So this was going to be interesting not only will he admit to unauthorized bugging but he may be removed forever for his annoying unlawful ways. Now that the tapes are ready our plan will be fool proof because we can make him scream.

**10 PM**

'Recorders in place, let's have some late night amusement' I wrote down 'now to play them and enjoy the ramblings of an absolute jerk' Aaron wrote down knowing we were going to bust Galloway before he would know what hit him. As soon as we were on the cots and acting as if we had passed out we began to play the sounds we recorded from Lost Tapes.

When we hit the sounds of the growling goat eater we heard Galloway yelling at several NEST personal saying something else was in there besides us and when the heard the other random sounds that would go bump in the dark. Just as we had planned the NEST soldiers who were on night watch including my dad ran into our room and without warning someone turned on the lights "Hey what the fuck", "turn that dam thing off" "unless there is a Decepticon attack shut the damn light off" "Gah my eyes, not again!" We all shouted.

"Galloway what is the meaning of this!" Growled my dad after the eight left the room and we were going to lie back down and enjoy the show. "I heard noises in there I thought they were in danger." He pleaded but soon we got the moment we were waiting for "you bugged their room without authorization again didn't you!" shouted Lennox. "We are going to look for the bugs later and your supervisor is going to hear about this Galloway." Hissed Lennox knowing how angry he is and the assholes excuses only feel on deaf ears.

**The Next Morning**

We were asked to leave our room for the time being and two hours later the bugs were found but not the tapes we used to record the sounds so this was even better knowing Galloway was caught in the act and ordered to leave. This went well but he was now facing a suspension from his work for eight months and had to maintain desk work at the White House and his excuse for bugging the room was not a good one. So at least we got rid of him.


	35. Sick Days

Sick Days

A thank you to BeesGirl813

As soon as Galloway came back there was a bug going around the humans and we had to reassure Sideswipe that his species couldn't get what we had. I was sick when he decided to show up and of course I had to be kept in the medical bat under the watchful optics of Ratchet and I would prank Ratchet he's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's target. "You have the flu Hannah so you are going to stay with me for about a week" he said when he was scanning me now you are going to be eating healthy foods and drink water while your with me" he said giving me doctor's orders. "No problem Ratchet I don't eat much junk foods anyway" I said "yes I am fully aware of that" he responded.

When he left me alone so he could tend to his other patients Galloway had to come in "so on bed rest huh looks like you and your little friends can't get me" he said as he walked up to me "are you blind you can't be in here. This is the sick bay and unless you want to get sick too get out and..." I said before I stopped and before I could get out I hurled my guts all over him and messed up his suit. Ratchet must have heard this because he came in before I could say 'Autobots'. "Galloway I need to scan you and yes Hannah is correct this is for sick humans only now I better make sure you don't have what has been going around as humans say" he said taking him away.

It wasn't long before everyone found out that I threw up on Galloway but luckily for him he didn't show any signs of germ infection after I accidently hurled on him. He was told to stay out of Ratchet's bay unless he was sick or dying and I thought the big doctor was going to throw a wrench at him since I know he is known to do that.

Two days later Krista got sick because I learned she threw up on Galloway too so it gave Ratchet a field day because we hardly hang around him so we get to keep him company while he keeps on eye on us until we get better. This is the second time this week Galloway had to change his cloths because a sick kid threw up on him because of the flu bug that had been going around lately. When dad came in to check on us Ratchet gave him a surgical mask so he can see me and Krista, we looked up when three more humans came in they turned out to be Kenny, Mat and Aaron. The discovered they got sick from the virus because they had to hurl the bathrooms were closed and Galloway was about to taunt them about the lack of ideas we have of getting him they couldn't hold it in and hurled on him too.

So it turns out Galloway got a vaccine before coming here but it didn't work because of the contact he came with us. He begged to be kept in a spate room and he got his wish but he had to recover in the part of the bay where Ratchet deals with the injured Autobots so we can let those titans decide what to do because we can't leave or we can face the wrenches of death from yours truly Ratchet the Hatchet.


	36. Long Distance Calls

Long Distance Calls

Thanks to top for ideas I'm nearly out

Well Galloway is currently banned from the NEST base for three months even though we couldn't prank him physically it doesn't mean we can't call him with various calls so we don't have to worry about the phone bill. The best part is we have his office and cell phone numbers along with his hours at his office and home. So far we were able to come up with various messages and we know how to make sure he can't even trace who is even calling him so this may be some of our best moments during our time living with the Autobots and NEST.

In the afternoon we were hanging out in our room we had the recorder hooked up to our phone so all we had to do was call Galloway at his office and now it was on and we were ready to call him. When he answered his phone Mat was the first to say "you are the weakest link in the whole miserable little planet" while imitating Megatron's voice and hung up. We started laughing and it was so funny because it was true. Now that this amusing call in his office was funny next call was at his lunch break so Krista had a good one for him.

Three hours later after looking for some random survey questions to mess with him and boy did she have a good one to pull. We called his office phone once again and he answered and Krista said "hello I am doing a random survey and all I need is you answers. First question what color is your wall?" she asked the recorder got "white." "Second question, do you oppose NEST so much?" "Not so much" was the reply. "Third and final question, are you considering asking Mearing if she will marry you?" she asked and we hung up before he could answer and so the five of us were howling with laughter over the prank calls we were pulling.

It was soon Aaron's turn and he said he had a good one to ask from home since after an hour after he got home we were going to call him again. When we called the home and when we heard him pick up the prank was a go and Aaron said "hello can I speak to Mr. Wall please?" he asked. "There isn't a Mr. Wall here" was the response "ok can I speak to Mrs. Wall?" "There is no Mrs. Wall here wither." Was another reply "ok then can I talk to Sally Wall then?" Aaron asked in a new voice "there are no walls hers!" he shouted "then what's holding up your house?" and he hung up while we had a laugh.

The final prank call Kenny and I were doing together so we knew we had to give him two hours while we had our message written down so the plan was now a go so we can get him at a better time. I called the number and when he picked up "hello is the Ima Idiot?" I asked "No this is not" he replied "ok well if he calls tell him I am waiting for my stew" I replied "ok I will". Then three minutes later Kenny called and had a Tibetan accent ready "hello is this Maddy?" he asked "no" "well I'm Ima Idiot any messages for me?" "Well this lady in a Norwegian accent called asking for stew." He then replied "Ok did she mention any diamonds the size of a man's head?" he asked "What?" then we hung up and laughed knowing he doesn't know it was us behind the pranks calls.


	37. Smith Sisters'

Smith Sisters' Murder Legend Scare

A Thank you to animestar411

Also I am out of ideas and only my reviewers and followers are the only sources I have.

Please guys I need your ideas for a way to get Galloway.

Well Galloway is back but he never found out who called him with those prank calls which was rather enjoyable because he didn't know it was us. Now that I was alone with the guys out for the day I was trolling the internet I found something about a famous urban legend chain letter called the Smith Sisters murder. The legend state two sisters were murdered anonymously from threatening emails from an AOL account those who get the media clipping link have to send it in because if the receivers of the email don't they would end up like the Smith Sisters, skinned alive and found the next day.

Being as guidable I felt the need to send it to scare him knowing he was terrified of urban legends that were scary so I sent him the link and made sure I hid my email address since I was using his aid's computer so I can get his partner canned since like his last aids he too was a jerk.

As soon as I sent the email with the link I could hear Galloway shouting at his aid over the Smith Sister murder link, but what he didn't know was the family never existed and Plainfield, Wisconsin was home of Ed Gein. This was going even better than I thought it would and when I walked past his office he asked "should I send it?" "Yes you should because a friend of a friend didn't because when he ignored it and deleted it the results were horrible. The next morning his parents couldn't find him until they found his body skinned." I said. Sure enough he began to send it.

When almost everybody got the chain letter they decided to ignore it because they knew I tend to prove legends like these never happened at all. After that incident Galloway fired another aid so this is how we can weaken him some more.


	38. Needs More Spikes

Needs More Spikes

Sorry for the delay in this I ran out of ideas and need more from my awesome followers and reviewers.

A Thank you to Nikita Marie Nightingale for this amusing idea

After the whole Smith Sisters Murdered Anonymously email I sent Galloway using his stupid aid's laptop he had a harder time getting a new one from the Commander in Chief plus I heard the lead Commander is starting to get annoyed with him. Well another meeting is coming up and we knew he was planning to make his plot to shut down NEST, well not if the five of us can help it so we knew what to do 'borrow a little high grade energon' from Ratchet and put it in his coffee.

Good thing he left his coffee unattended because it gave us the chance to spike his coffee so we know he is going to act nuts in the meeting. When we put a teaspoon of the high grade in his coffee and walked out of the room unnoticed. "Now we wait" I said and the guys had the same grin on knowing this was going to be interesting knowing if we were lucky Galloway might get his ass canned. "So what do you think a tiny dose of high grade will do to a jerk like him" Krista asked. "Ratchet said something about acting insane so this may go better than we thought it would" Mat replied knowing we might be rid of him for a little while, again.

When we walked by the conference room we could here Galloway rambling on about unicorns and rainbows in the room so we decided to go to the security TV area and saw everything. Galloway was moving around the room and laughing like a madman so know we all know what the energon was doing to him. On the right angle of the room Lennox and my dad were looking at him with 'what are you smoking?' look because it was so funny the way the jerk was acting like he should be taken to an insane institution.

This was getting better and better until Red Alert came in and said "alright younglings' Galloway is now being taken out of the base and back where he came from the Show over." He said oh well but when we came in route to conference room we were just in time to watch Galloway getting removed. This really made our day knowing we got him again.


	39. Spicy

Spicy Cream, Soap and Toothpaste

A Thank you to Galem

Need Ideas guys I am out

After the whole energon in the jerk's coffee affair none of us were suspected of planting the good stuff in Galloway's drink but we didn't get questioned over the matter. This was great, we got away with it and so far he had to stay away from meetings for a week although I suggested numerous times to have a vote to keep him off but Lennox said "we can't do that" my reaction was "fuck" under my breath.

When Galloway was released and was in a meeting Krista had a bad yet brilliant idea and it was to put the hottest hot sauce in his toothpaste, saving cream and face soap to give him a burning question; why am I burning up? So this would be a lot of fun knowing we might get away with it and frame yet another jackass aid we all hate, Jody Hapner because she harasses us every time she comes over, so now it is our turn to play.

She is with the jerkass boss at the meeting but we knew it was now or never to clean out the toothpaste and saving cream bottles to place the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion sauce since we read a science article about the spiciest pepper in the world. We bought the bottles of sauce in the mainland market but we paid the vender an extra fifty dollars to not say a word to anyone back at base, not even Optimus Prime himself.

Mat and Aaron proceeded to put the sauce in Galloway's toothpaste while Kenny and Krista put the Scorpion in his saving cream so that left me with adding the pepper sauce into his face wash. I had to dump half of it out and add the other half in a hot mixture but I put red food coloring in to avoid Galloway from getting suspicious. When we were done "this is going to be fun" said Mat "he's going to be on fire in the morning" added Krista and the rest of us went to Jody's room to plant the evidence so we can get her canned as we did his previous aids. Now to wait till morning and enjoy the show of a lifetime on the base, I don't know how we would ever have fun without Galloway and his stupid little aids.

**The Next Morning**

We awoke to the sound of Galloway screaming about his skin, face and mouth being on fire so when the five of us dared to peek outside out room we were just in time to watch Galloway run past us screaming like a baby. This worked out even better than we thought it would although Lennox and Epps appeared and learned about what his aid had 'done' when they found the hot sauce in her dresser in her room. Then we heard the news we really wanted to hear "Jody Hapner, you're fired" Galloway said while guzzling down some water and applying plenty to his face and skin. It was temping to hand him some lighter fluid but that would have given us away but this was so much fun.


	40. Winner

Winner

Well now that us NEST army 'brats' got Galloway to realize he can't win because we are too damn resourceful over the matter with his annoyance.

The good news is he sent in his resignation letter by saying 'they keep coming and Mearing beware of them they will get you'.

So that is that and no we won't target Mearing because ever since she showed up she has been smart to give us some space or else we will burn your office down or so she has heard of the escapade. Now we can live on the base in peace knowing we got rid of Galloway at last.

I ran out of ideas and needed to have means to an end before those who favored and/or followed began to hate it. No sequel for Mearing though cause I can't think of reasons. Yes I did and own all three


End file.
